Kabaret - tureckie problemy 2
kabaret - tureckie problemy 2 - kabaret opublikowany 4 maja 2017 na kanale Klocuch. Kontynuacja kabaret - tureckie problemy,druga część trylogii tureckich problemów. Aktualnie nie jest dostępny - został zablokowany przez Youtube, ale istnieje reupload na koncie Klocucha na Dailymotion. Opis W czołówce mamy turecką muzyczkę (no chyba nie chinską). Widzimy oryginalny tytuł, czyli Asla Vazgeçmem. Dem przemawia, podając tytuł serii - Tureckie Problemy. Rozmowa telefoniczna ludzi thumb|No okrutnikCzłowiek dzwoni do innego człowieka. Mówi mu, że Turki sprawiają wiele problemów, i że musi je Człowiek utemperować. Mimo drobnych wątpliwości co do umiejętności wykonania tego polecenia przyjmuję je. Po rozłączeniu się pracodawcy wykrzykuje "Kruci! Jak?" zdając sobie sprawę z poziomu trudności zadania. Wąsacz z brylentem Wąsacz rozmawia z Główną babą. Ona chwali jego wąsa, a ten pokazuje jej pierścionek z brylentem. Podoba się obu stronom. Wąsacz mówi, że to on winien zostać głównym bohaterem, bo jest najlepszy, nawet krawatu nie nosi. Pyta się, czy weźmie ten podarunek, bo wyłożył na niego grube pieniądze. Wyzywa ją od niemot. Wsadza pierścionek na palec baby. Ta mówi, że nie może być główną osobistością w serii, Jid na schodach Jid mówi te same słowa, co przy wprowadzeniu jego postaci w kabaret - tureckie problemy, ale tym razem z bólem. Ociera pot łzy, po czym wstaję i idzie do pary tureckiej z pierwszej sceny. Wszyscy razem Jid zauważa, że jego przeciwnik przystawia się do jego dupy baby tureckiej ugułem. Aż nie może wytrzymać ze złości - chce pokazać swoją wyższość nad wąsatym Turasem, ale wpierw wraca się wysiurać. Ruda z pistoletem thumb|Chce tylko porozmawiać. Ona to jest nienormalna jakaś. Ruda celuje pistoletem w Siwego i jego żonę, ponieważ chcę złożyć życzenia z okazji imienin. Chwali ładny i dobrze posprzątany dom. Na stole jest położona komórka i kremik. A pogoda też ładna. Pyta się o ogródek siwowłosego, ale baba przerywa Rudej. Pyta, czy może rozmawiać bez pistoleta. Odpowiada, że ona tylko do rozmowy go trzyma. Pyta rudowłosa, o co cho babie Siwego, po czym życzy sto lat. Siwy Turek dziękuje, mówi, że może schować ten pistolet. Zastanawia się, co on im przeszkadza, ale chowa go. Jednak znów go celuje, mówiąc Siwemu, że ma fajną brodę i że mniej siwy. Każe uważać, bo strzela. Każe baba dzwonić po policję, bo Ruda nienormalna. Ona wyjaśnia, że tylko żartowała. Niestety nie było pozostałym uczestnikom do śmiechu. Każe się śmiać, po czym stwierdza, że Siwy za mało gada. Siwy martwi się, że znowu będzie siwy. Ruda mówi, żeby przestali szukać kłótni i pogadali o czymś. Pyta o zajęcia oraz o śniadanie. Każe Siwemu się zamknąć i ogolić (mimo, że przed chwilą chwaliła brodę). On stwierdza, że o tej porze obiad, po czym typiara z pistoletem go puszcza na ziemię. Niestety tym przez przypadek postrzeliła nogę Siwego. Na szczęście wszystko było mu dobrze, co na plus. Rozmowa turecka Jid przychodzi do Głównej Baby, po czym steleportował się za nią Wąsacz, co szybko babsztyl zauważa. Wąsacz wyskakuje ze stwierdzeniem, że to on powinien zostać głównym bohaterem. Pozostali uczestnicy rozmowy uważają inaczej, poza tym Jid mówi, że się się z wąsatym Turasem zmierzą w konkurencji "kto pierwszy przy samochodzie". Wąsacz próbuje się wykaraskać, ale Główny Bohater startuje wyścig. Problem polegał na tym, że Wąsacz nie wiedział, do którego samochodu biegną, przez co oszukańczo zwyciężył Jid. Po sromotnej porażce wąsaty wsiadł do auta Jidysława z Głównym Babsztylem. Kłótnia samochodowa Jid upaja się wiktorią jeny, jak to źle zabrzmiało xd, mówi jaki to on nie jest luks. Wąsacz stwierdza, że oszukanko wygranko, że nie znał lokalizacji mety. Główny Oszust odpowiada, że dlatego nie jest Głównym Bohaterem, bo jest głupi. Wqsacz mówi, że musi się inaczej z przeciwnikiem zmierzyć. Nieznany numer Do jakiejść baby zaczyna dzwonić nieznany typ. Leci indyjska muzyka, a numer nie jest turecki, więc baba nie odbiera. A dzwonił ten typ ze startu. Miał ważną sprawę do Turków, ale wiedząc, że nikt nie odebrał, przerwał połączenie. Rozmowa Głównych thumb|Pierścionek. Z brylentem.Jid zauważa pierścionek, który dostała Główna Baba od Wąsacza. Na jego widok obraził się, po czym poszedł sobie na obrażanko. Główny Dzban idzie sobie powoli. Mówi w myślach monolog, jak go wąsaty denerwuje, że musi go pokonać, tylko nie wie jak. Idze w slow motion, bo może go jeszcze Wąsacz przeprosi, i niech ma się patrzeć, jak jest obrażony. Jak podchodzi do samochodu to twierdzi, że baba płacze, bo to widać na odbiciu lusterka. Ma zamiar odjechać z dużą prędkością. Siwy szpital Siwy wstaje z łóżka, a baba go wyzywa, że jest dzbanem, bo mógł dzwonić na policję, jak baba prosiła. Problem leży hyhy jednak gdzie indziej. Ruda nie może pójść do więzienia, ponieważ to nie ona strzeliła, tylko podłoga. Mówi to Jid, który ledwo co przyszedł. Baba wyszła, bo się nie znała. Główny Turek składa życzenia siwowłosemu, po czym oznajmia, że ma sprawę. Musi udowodnić, że jest lepszy od Wąsacza. Siwy mówi, że ma pokazać, a Jid dziękuje mu za pomoc. Obaj bohaterowie opuszczają pomieszczenie pomalowane białą farbą. Wywiadówka turecka Ruda się wita z Główną Babą. Widziała, kto chciał zastrzelić Siwego. thumb|Można tylko mówić, jak król pozwoliRozpoczyna się wywiadówka w głównym domu tureckim. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się Król Turecki. Leci Welcome to the Varant, muzyczka z Gothica 3, w tle. Monarcha zadaje pytanie czemu Wąsacz chce być głównym bohaterem. Jid przerywa, mówiąc, że się zwyczajnie nie nadaje, że nawet helikopterem nie umie latać, nawiązując do ostatnich wydarzeń pierwszej części. Wąsacz odrzuca słowa dotyczące kiepskich umiejętności pilotażu śmigłowca. Twierdzi, że tylko źle wylądował, a to jest różnica. Ruda przerywa pretendentowi w byciu główną personą uniwersum, mówiąc, że to podłoga strzeliła, lecz Tur Królecki kazał cichać. Rozpoczyna się głosowanko. Królowa turecka, Moustacheboy i Ruda głosują na Wąsacza, Jid jest za samym sobą. Wiadomo, kto wygrał. Nocne problemy Baba dostaje retrospekcję z odejścia na obrażanko Jida. Następnie Wąsacz przynosi jej prześcieradło, dodając, że Jideł nigdy by tego przedmiotu nie podał. Został wybrany na nowego Głównego Bohatera. Ma bujne wąsy, jest policjantem, dobrze się zna na komputerach. Baba twierdzi, że jest najlepszy, za co Turek dziękuje. Wąsacz mówi, że to przypominanie było o tym, co było 5 minut temu i, że inaczej to wyglądało. Baba zdziwiona pyta, skąd o tym wie, skoro go tam nie było. Po krótkim namyśle obejmuje babsztyla i mówi, żeby cichała. Nieoczekiwanie przychodzi Jid, który rozmawia ze sobą. Widząc, że przegranko jest totalne idzie się schować. Wąsacz idzie w tą samą stronę, przez jest złapany przez furiata, co się co dopiero schował. Docenia to ofiara, uważa, że tak to wygląda wygranko bez oszukiwania. Jid wykrzykuje w twarz turecką, że Wąsacz zniszczył mu życie, że go nie lubi, i teraz to on zniszczy nowego Głównego Bohatera. Po groźbach puszcza Wąsacza i odchodzi. Nowe porządki Człowiek z normalnego świata dzwoni do baby. Świat ludzi pragnie zaprowadzić porządki, bo Turki za dużo sobie pozwalają, za bardzo się puszą. Szybkie wozy, kolorowe domy, ładne ubranka, przyjeżdżają do normalnych terytoriów. Baba turecka jest oburzona, po czym się rozłącza. Tajemniczy sprzedawca thumb|Sprzedaje odkurzacz, ale przy sobie nie nosiBaba Siwego chce, aby nasz drugorzędny bohater znalazł sobie robotę, bo siedzi zdrowy w domu. Co z tego, że co dopiero wyszedł ze szpitalu. Siwy prosi o spokój, ale przerywa dwóm dzbanom tajemniczy gość. Siwy mu otwiera, i początkowo się cieszy, bo nareszcie przyszedł jakiś chłop. A jest to typ, co chce sprzedać dobry, tani odkurzacz. Pani domu od razu się zgadza, ale Siwy odmawia kupna. Ten odkurzacz to sam odkurza, nic nie trzeba robić. Siwy dalej stanowczo jest przeciw, ale kupca to nie za bardzo obchodzi. Baba chce zobaczyć, jak odkurza ta maszyna, lecz sprzedawca nie ma go przy sobie. Siwy ostatecznie nie chce odkurzacza, bo im nie jest potrzebny. Obiad z wąsami Wąsacz urządził Babie obiad. Mówi, że musi zjeść, bo za niego zapłacił. Ni stąd, ni zowąd, dzwoni Jid. Wąsacz nie chce odebrać, bo uważa byłego Głównego Bohatera za słabeuka, ale Główna Baba go lubi, i se poszła. W końcu Turek o najlepszych wąsach odbiera, kończąc wygrywany dzwonek z klocuchowym remixem. Jid zadzwonił podczas jazdy samochodem, co udowadnia, że jest niefajnym Turasem, bo nie wolno dzwonić w czasie jazdy. Wąsacz jest zły na Jida, bo wystraszył mu babę. Powiedział, że ma do niego nie dzwonić. Jid przeprasza za najście, po czym się rozłączył. Siwy u sprzedawcy Siwy siedzi sobie przed biurkiem Sprzedawcy Odkurzaczów. Cieszy się kupiec z tego, że przyszedł, i powiedział, że dobrze, że ma babę, bo przegadała Siwego. Zamierza sprzedawca pokazać możliwości odkurzacza. Fotograf turecki Główna Baba dostaje na ryjca przypominanie. thumb|Nic nie jest za darmo. Nawet zdjęcieW nich do Baby i Jida przychodzi Fotograf. Robi zdjęcie, bo zbiera takie ryje. Po zrobieniu zdjęcia prosi o zapłatę, czyli 25 złotych (nie wiem czemu płacą w Tureckich Krainach złotówkami, Klocucha pytajcie xD). Główne Turki zdziwione, bo myśleli, że to za darmo jest. Fotografysta twierdzi, że nic nie jest za darmo, a zrobił ładną pracę. Drugoplanowy tymczasowo Jid odpowiada, że nie ma pieniędzy. Fotograf obniżył do 20 złociszy, ale Jid dalej nie chce zdjęcia, bo grymas zrobił. Turek, co zrobił zdjęcie uważa, że to właśnie dobrze, bo wygląda jak mafiozo. Jid mu dał 100 złotych, żeby mu się więcej nie pokazywał. Fotograf podziękował za tak hojne wynagrodzenie i poszedł sobie. Sprzedawanka kontynuowanie Siwy pyta o cenę odkurzacza, lecz Sprzedawca nie wie, ale wie, że Siwy ma imieniny i mu złożył życzenia. Nagle przyszli do gabinetu Pizzowy Turek z Rudą. Pragną urządzić przyjęcie imieninowe, Pizzowy chłop zamówił już pizzę, a rudowłosa składa życzenia. Siwowłoskowy siedzi w milczeniu. Obiad u Jida Jid karmi dzieciaka, żeby czasem nie był sucholem. Jest tam również Krowa, co zaciekawiło brzdąca, bo pyta czemu ona nie jest w więzieniu. Ona odpiera, że dwadzieścia pięć lat już minęło dziwnie ten czas płynie w Turcji. Marnacje życia miała, ale ściągnęła kolczyki, bo z więzienia wyszła mądrzejsza, co na plus. Jid siedzi cicho, bo już nie jest ważną osobą. Wychodzi z domu popłakać. Krowa mówi, że Jid nie powinien płakać, bo inaczej jest babą. Ten nie chcę towarzystwa krowiego, każe spadać jej na łąkę. Obiad Głównych Tymczasem inna wieczerza odbywa się u Głównych Bohaterów. Śmieją się z Jida, że się kisi w bajzlu z babami. Królowa turecka chce, żeby Wąsacz naprawił jej komputer, bo jest w nich obeznany. Przez przypadek wąsaty chwyta dłoń Głównej Baby, ponieważ pomylił ją z myszką od komputera. Pizzowy Turek już się niecierpliwi, bo zamówił pizzę, i wciąż nie przychodzi. Zaczyna lecieć w tle Danza Kuduro, a pizzowy smakosz dzwoni ósmy raz do pizzerii. Pizzeria pyta się go o typ pićka, nawet jeśli wcześniej powiedział, że ma być obojętne. Wkurzony traci apetyt, po czym się rozłącza. Awantura o pizzę Jid pyta się co będą zamawiać. Pizzowy Turek wybrał... cóż, nietrudno się domyślić po jego ksywie. Postanawiają kupić z serem i mięsem. Problem polegał na tym, że wszystkie tamtejsze pizzy miały te dwa dodatki. Rozpoczyna się dyskusja. Na początku mówi, że bez mięsa. Następnie, że z mięsem i pomidorem. Jid zniecierpliwiony wyjaśnia, że musi podać nazwę, bo pizzę się zamawia po nazwie. Pizzowy Turek chce Margeritty Margariny, bo nie zna innych nazw. Jidysław wstaje zirytowany. Pyta się Pizzowego Turasa, czy chce kupić pizzę, czy samochód. Jid odchodzi, nawet jak jego towarzysz w barze powiedział, że może być picca obojętna. Pędzące zagrożenie Człowiek dzwoni do tureckiej baby. Pragnie poinformować, że jedzie do Tureckich Krain. Baba odpowiada, że ma nie przyjeżdżać, ponieważ będą stawiać znaczny opór. Normalnego to nie interesuje - liczy się dla niego to, że zamknie wszystkich nieokrzesanych Turków w jednym miejscu. Inna baba wtrąca się do rozmowy telefonicznej. Mówi, że się się go nie boi, i że dzwoni na policje. Człowiek się rozłącza, po czym uderza w kierownicę ze złości. To z policją to było kłamstwo, ale było do wystraszenia przeciwnika. Jutubem i gupolem thumb|Robi z dziecka gupolaSiwy słyszy, że jakieś dziecko jest manipulowane przez babę Siwego. Ma ono zasubskrybować jej kanał, dawać oceny w górę i pisać komentarze, a jak będzie tysiąc ocen to zapewnia, że pojawi się kolejny filmik. Jednak sądzi, że dziecko tego nie rozumie, lecz brzdąc ma wykonać zadanie. Wchodzi do pokoju, nakrywając jednocześnie babę na gorącym uczynku. Dziecko podchodzi do Siwego, a babsztyl mówi, że może se dzieciaka wziąć. Zadaje pytanie o to, co ona pytała. Jest zły Siwy, bo z młodego robi gupola. Tak zły, że aż rzuca głośnikiem w łóżko. Siwowłosy widział filmiki baby, dziecko ma zabronione. Mówi, że sama baba ma się wziąć za robotę, a awanturę kończy splunięciem na babę. Groźny list W komisariacie policyjnym zasiada Wąsacz. W ręku trzyma list z groźbami. Pyta się o adresata tego pisma. A kazał za nie zapłacić Listonosz Pat tysiąc złotych. Zastanawia się Wąsacz czy nie mogliby zamknąć go w więzieniu, jednak drugi policjant uświadamia go, że nie mogą, bo są tylko policją. Wąsacz zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. Złe numery Jid odbiera telefon, bo usłyszał dzwonek w rytmie motywu przewodniego Sa Nandreas. Krowa zachwala zachodzące słońce, które w tureckim uniwersum symbolizuje śmierć. Jid jednak nie chcę, żeby mu baba zawracała gitarę, więc przerywa rozmowę telefoniczną. Pizzowy Turek zamawia pizzę na nazwę, dokładnie Margarinę. Ma być dobra, smakować dzwoniącemu i ma ją otrzymać szybko, bo nie będzie znowu czekał. thumb|Mniej kolczyków, ale i tak wygląda jak KrowaJednak nie dodzwonił się do sklepu z pizzami, tylko do Głównej Baby. A poza tym nie ma takiej nazwy. Wkurzona baba przerywa rozmowę, bo z jakiegoś powodu Turki rzadko się przed tym żegnają. W końcu Pizzowy Turek dostał pizzę, bo Krowa zamówiła. Ma w razie trudności powiedzieć babie, co kolczyków ma mniej, ale jednocześnie nie widzi problemu ze zamawianiem pizz. Uważa, że głowa Turka Pizzowego nie robi, lecz ten mówi, że on to nie będzie się uczył jak jest głodny. Krowa powtarza dopiero co wypowiedzianą opinię. Przeprosiny Główna Baba prosi Jida, żeby ten odłożył komórkę i zaczął z nią rozmawiać. Jid odmawia konwersacji, ponieważ jest obrażony, więc postanawia pooglądać sufit. Jednakże jak zauważa, że baba odchodzi, mówi sobie w myślach, że przeprosi Babę, bo jest mądry. Każe czekać Głównej Babie. W przyśpieszeniu idą do siebie i się obejmują. Milczenie Turków Siwy se siedzi na fotelu. Baba blondyna chwali się tym, co kupiła w sklepie, ale szybko spostrzega, że go Turas wcale nie słucha. Woła babę, by oznajmić, iż Siwy jest nienormalny. Baba bruneta mówi, że jest tu po to Siwy, żeby z nimi gadał, lecz on wciąż milczy spoglądając w jakiś nieokreślony punkt. Nawet zaczyna mówić po turecku, ale siwowłosy niewzruszony nic nie robi. Obie baby odchodzą. Nocna strzelajnica Baba trzyma wymierzony pistolet w stronę Głównej Baby. Jest zdrajcą narodu tureckiego, ponieważ wykonuje rozkaz Człowieka - pozabijać wszystkich Turków. Każdego, kogo się da, a resztę pozamykać. Baba proponuje pomysł, że skoro ma dokonać eksterminację w Tureckich Krainach, to powinna zastrzelić najpierw siebie, bo również jest Turasem. Pomąciła Główna uzbrojonej babie tym tekstem w głowie. thumb|Nie wiedziała, że jak wszyscy, to ona równieżW tym samym czasie do Jida jadącego samochodem dzwoni Siwy w sprawie pomocy w ogarnięciu domu, bo znajduję się w nim pięć bab. Były Główny Bohater zaleca ucieczkę, ponieważ walka jest bezcelowa. Problem jest z tym, że one wciąż bajdurzą i krzyczą na Turka z siwymi włoskami. Jid tłumaczy, że to dlatego, bo są babami. Jid powtarza swoją radę, za co Siwy mu dziękuje. Jid przyjechał w końcu na miejsce. Zauważa zajście, a sam nic nie może zrobić, bo ma ładowanie. Nie lubi ich z powodu oczekiwania na zrobienie różnych spraw, a chciałby sobie pójść. Nareszcie loading mu się kończy, dzięki czemu interweniuje w sprawie strzelającej baby. Wzywa policję. Coraz więcej osób widzi sytuację. Dzieciak się cieszy, bo strzelanie jest fajne. Baba z pistoletem zauważa Jida, a obok przychodzi kolejna baba ubrana w czerwone ubranko. Podpuszcza Jid babę, żeby strzelała, bo inaczej nie ma jaj. To znaczy nie ma, ale to nieważne. Załącza spowalnanko i skacze przed Główną Babę, przez co zostaje postrzelony w plecy. Następnie agresorka sama siebie strzela, a Jid spada do basenu. Główna Baba pyta bohatera o stan zdrowia. Ten odpowiada, że nie żyje. Przybiega Wąsacz, ale za późno, co chwile później zauważa. Nie może się Jid zdecydować, ale jednak myśli, że zginął. Ostatnia scena Jakiejś babie ktoś daje jedzonko, a potem pićko. Widzimy Człowieka, co przyszedł. Pyta, jak się podoba sytuacja. Ubrane w białe stroje więzienne baby mówią, że w więzieniu to nawet dobrze jest, ale jest problem, że nie mogą wyjść. Ludzkość zwyciężyła nad Turkami. thumb|Teraz ich jest wygranko. I to bez oszukiwankaWąsacz stracił tytuł Głównego Bohatera, ponieważ spóźnił się na strzelaninę. Siwy mówi, że mieszka sobie teraz na ulicy, i nawet fajno, bo nikt na niego nie krzyczy i teraz jest wesoły. Jid bierze za rękę Główną Babę ubraną w suknię ślubną. Jednak przeżył postrzał. Wygranko jest jego, bo odzyskał tytuł Głównego Bohatera. Son. Jest koniec. Napisy końcowe Lektorem napisów końcowych jest Dem. Wystąpili: *Dułaje Home Design *Dileg Dusle *Radison Blu *Kotel sitislir gelir *Hevin home design *Pilsan tysiąc dziewięćset *Kottonbox *Lalaj kamur *Hamax mix silwer *Lozion gastag *Gusla zadran sanko Scena po napisach Wąsacz w ciemnym biurku obmyśla zemstę. Mówi, że jeszcze zobaczą, co jest jasną zapowiedzią Tureckich Problemów 3. Kategoria:Kabarety Kategoria:Tureckie problemy Kategoria:Artykuły ze spoilerami